kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 28
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Megan Andelloux (@hiohmegan) **OhMegan.com *Aida Manduley (@pledgemistress) **Rainbows and Riding Crops Follow ups *Many Successful Gay Marriages Share an Open Secret - The New York Times **Reader email about same-sex marriage. ***''MP3 timecode'' Topics *Center for Sexual Pleasure and Health Finally Opens Doors in Rhode Island | CarnalNation *The Second Sex at the Super Bowl - thenation.com *Diesel's Girls Have the Balls | Pop Transhumanism *AVN - Sexual Censorship of the Past: Anne Frank *Paul Scottt targets transgendered people in race for Secretary of State « Michigan Messenger *Top Defense Officials Seek to End ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ - NYTimes.com *Another Piece Of Our Childhood Bites The Bustier - Nostalga - Jezebel *DoD to Make Emergency Contraception Available to Women Soldiers « AlterNet *eHarmony Settles Lawsuit, Will Merge Gay and Straight Dating Sites - Mashable.com *Unattainable Beauty: The Decade's Biggest Airbrushing Scandals - Newsweek Culture - Newsweek.com Notable quotes *"Another witty and incisive remark!" **-- Panelsit @ timecode External references *At Last – Emergency Contraception for Military Women! - NARAL Pro-Choice America **Jefferson28740 @2:28:48 UTC (AlterNet Topic) *Google Group for KinkForAll **Viviane @2:13:33 UTC Chat room quotes *I have to admit not getting WTF that Diesel campaign was about. **ohiegetit @1:33:51 UTC *Diesel is riding a wave of trend... it will last a short time but produce good returns while on. **eisenhower41477 @1:36:28 UTC *But the brain is the most erogenous zone of the body. **Pavo734 @1:39:20 UTC *Understanding how the body works is not the main point. It is a derivative of how you perceive your value as a person. **eisenhower41477 @1:42:01 UTC *How your parents made you feel about yourself when you just became a person. **eisenhower41477 @ 1"42:46 UTC *I don't think it was an issue of political gain. I think perhaps it was a survivor of the war, trying to frame her narrative. And censorship at that time probably would have been appropriate. **Viviane @1:50:25 UTC *It goes back to the ... misconception that men can't control themselves, yes? that women's sexualities are so fucking powerful that men have no control over what they do if they see women undressed/undressing/having anything to do with revealing their genitals? **mrsexsmith @1:57:18 UTC *Rape is a violent crime. Do they want to change homicide to unwanted death event? **Pavo734 @2:05:19 UTC *As someone raised religious I was taught that sex is first to make partners one, two, procreation, three, pleasure. **ohigetit @2:06:08 UTC *And by partners one I mean to enhance the bond between partners. **ohigetit @2:06:50 UTC *Well--overall children should know what is going to happen a bit before puberty. **nightshrill @2:32:42 UTC Additional links *The Diary of Anne Frank - IMDB ** Viviane@ 1:47:51 UTC *Otto Frank - Wikipedia **Viviane @1:53:12 UTC *Down with Pink! - ABC News **Pavo734 @2:20:07 UTC *Pink - Wikipedia **Viviane @2:21:50 UTC *Pink or blue: Environmental gender stereotypes in the first two years of life - Springer Link **Viviane @2:22:28 UTC *Anne Hathaway Strips For British GQ, Talks Angelina Jolie's Kissing (Photos) - The Huffington Post **kristen @2:39:34 UTC *The New Math on Campus - The New York Times **nicmoonayy @2:39:42 UTC *Mad Tv - IPad - You Tube (Just for fun) **partyof8 @2:49:01 UTC